


Labyrinth The Next Generation: Rebellion

by LunaAmethyst



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAmethyst/pseuds/LunaAmethyst
Summary: Years after the union of Jareth and Olivia, a sudden rebellion arises.





	1. Chapter 1

3 years after Jareth and Olivia's marriage, Olivia was walking through the labyrinth she went through all those years ago. She found the quiet labyrinth a perfect place to catch up on her reading. Once she finished reading, she saw a group of goblins walking up to her, a sinister grin on their faces.

"Oh, hello, how are you three?" Olivia put down her book and curtsied towards the three.

"So you're the new "queen" huh?" One of the goblins snarled at her.

"Yes, why?"

"We've heard that you're just using our king for power. So, we're gonna take you out before you do any more harm to our king."

"Wait, no, you've got it all wrong!"

"Shut your mouth you hag!"

One of the goblins then brought out a sword and started running towards her. As the three goblins started chasing her, they eventually caught up to her near the entrance of the labyrinth, heavily damaging her and breaking her arm. Soon after Olivia passed out due to her wounds, Jareth walked outside the castle and saw Olivia on the floor in pain. 

As he was was running up to his queen, he saw three goblins running away. Immediately figuring out what was going on, he used magic to grab the group, fury burning in his eyes.

"What, have, you, DONE?!" Jareth barked, fury burning in his eyes.

"Getting rid of the gold digger Your Majesty! She is just using you for power!"

Hearing this, Jareth's fury increased, "How dare you accuse my queen of such an act!"

"Please, believe us Your Majesty!"

"I'll believe you when I'm dead! And since I'm immortal, that will be never!"

Jareth used a spell to bind the three goblins and summoned Didymus to take Olivia to the doctor. After the guards following Didymus took the goblins away, the levity of the situation suddenly hit her like an ocean wave.

"My queen, I pray that you are safe." Jareth shed a tear and ran into the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jareth was sitting next to a resting Olivia in the castle's infirmary, multiple thoughts passed by his head.

"Why am I such a failure! I swore to protect you, and yet this happened to you!" Jareth yelled out, putting his head on the bed Olivia was resting on, tears streaming down his face.

As Jareth sat there, Oliver opened the door and saw a distressed Jareth.

"Hey Jareth, sorry to interrupt you." Oliver sat down next to Jareth.

"Hey Oliver, don't worry, you're not interrupting me. I would actually like the company during this time." Jareth then smiled at his brother in law.

"You know this is not your fault, right?" Oliver looked at Jareth, who had tears all across his face.

"How is it not?! I promised to stay by her side and protect her, but she still got fatally hurt!" 

"There's no way that you could possibly protect her all the time, no one person could. You've done an amazing job looking after my big sister, Jareth, trust me." Oliver smiled at Jareth, hoping to cheer him up.

"Well, I suppose you're right. Even someone as amazing as I can't protect everyone all the time. Have I been a good husband to Olivia?" 

"Of course! I haven't seen Olivia so happy in my life! You're the best thing to ever happen to her, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!" 

"You're a good kid, you know that Oliver? I'm honored to have you as family."

"Thank you Jareth, and same to you!"

Hearing these words brightened up Jareth's mood a bit. He kissed Olivia's forehead and held her hand.

Meanwhile, the castle's guards were guarding the imprisoned goblins. Due to being close by, they couldn't help but overhear a conversation they were having.

"Well, at least we have the other members of the rebellion to back us up. We will have justice!"

"Yeah! We'll show that gold digging "queen" what for!"

"Quiet you two! Don't you dare speak ill of our queen!" One of the guards barked at the two slamming the bars.

"Wait, did they say they had more members of this so called rebellion?"

"Yeah, I think they did! We must tell the king!"


	3. Chapter 3

Once Jareth had written a letter to Sarah, her and Toby she decided to visit her injured friend. When Sarah and Toby saw Jareth, a feeling of deja vu came over them.

"Hey Sarah and Toby! Really long time no see! How've you been?" Olivia smiled weakly in her bed.

"Oh, I'm good! Recently celebrated me and my wife's 20th anniversary together and Toby's 8 year anniversary with his wife! But enough about me, how're you and Jareth?" Sarah then walked up to the bed, trying to avoid eye contact with Jareth.

"Oh, well I'm fine. Gradually healing up and all." 

Sarah then sat down next to Jareth and looked sadly at Olivia. "I'm so sorry this happened to you dear. Any ideas on when you will heal up?"

"Well, according to the doctors, about a month." Jareth spoke up suddenly, holding Olivia's hand.

"I see, well I'm glad you're going to be alright." Sarah was shocked at Jareth's sudden reply, still too shy to look at her old adversary.

"Thank you, I'm glad to see you too." Olivia then fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Olivia's sudden slumber left an awkward silence in the room. 

"So, is there any reason you're avoiding talking to me?" Jareth broke the silence, looking at Sarah.

"I'm just...unsure what to say after what happened after all that happened so long ago. It happened so long ago, but it has impacted me so much."

"Yeah, it impacted me too." Jareth replied, looking down.

"I just want to say I'm sorry."

This sudden apology shocked Sarah. "What're you apologizing for? If anything, the whole situation was my fault. I was so selfish that I tried to sacrifice my own brother!"

"No, that's not what I'm sorry about. I'm sorry about being so...flirtatious towards you. It was uncalled for, and I still feel bad for it."

"It's alright, it's in the past now. I mean, you clearly learned your lesson. You've made Olivia super happy, and I'm grateful. Liv's life had been pretty dark before then, but you brought light to it. Actually, our meeting caused a whole butterfly effect that ended in your happy marriage to Liv." Sarah laughed softly and reached her hand out to Jareth.

"Sarah, what are you doing?"

"It's a handshake! Do you not know what a handshake is?"

"Of course I do! I just wasn't sure if you were doing that, that's all." Jareth smiled confidently and shook Sarah's hand.

Soon after Sarah and Toby said goodbye and went back to their world, a castle guard reported to Jareth that the arrested goblins were part of an even bigger rebellion. 

"Soldier! Interrogate the criminals as soon as you can!" Jareth shouted at the guard, his stare being intimidating enough to scare a T-Rex.

"Sir yes sir!" The guard saluted the king and immediately ran back to the prison.

"My queen, our troubles may be only be beginning." Jareth frowned, looking at his sleeping bride.


	4. Chapter 4

After a full month had passed since Sarah and Toby's visit, Olivia was finally able to live the hospital bed. As she was walking around the castle, Didymus ran up to her, clearly exhausted.

"My queen! I am so glad you're OK!" Didymus managed to speak despite hyperventilating.

"Thank you Sir, but please do not rush yourself. There's still plenty of day left, and you don't want to tire yourself out so soon." Olivia knelt down to pet the kind fox's head.

"Do not worry my queen! A knight never tires!" Didymus smiled confidently, being able to speak more clearly now.

"Alright, if you say so. Actually, where is Jareth?" Olivia asks, looking around for her husband.

"The last time I saw him, he was in the garden. Maybe he was waiting for you?" 

"Then I'll look there, thank you Didymus."

"You're welcome my queen! See you later!" Didymus saluted Olivia and walked away.

As Olivia walked up into the garden, she saw her husband sitting on one of the garden's benches. An idea suddenly came across her mind. She managed to sneak around the garden, not being seen by her husband. When she got behind the bench, she hugged Jareth's neck from behind, just as he had so many times.

"My dear! You surprised me!" Jareth turned around, smiling after the brief shock of the hug passed by him.

"Well, you've surprised me multiple times, so I decided to surprise you this time."

Jareth then smiled and lifted up Olivia by the waist and put her down next to him. "I'm quite impressed, you've grown so much from when I met you."

"You're definitely right, there." Olivia smiled contently, snuggling up to her husband.

"I'm so happy you're alright my queen. Feels like it took an eternity for you to heal up."

"You can say that again, though I did get roughed up pretty badly."

Jareth then looked down, a solemn look coming across his face. "Now that you mention it, I heard some bad news about the rebellion."

"Oh, was is it?"

"There are apparently more rebels then just the three that attacked you. Why they want to rebel, I can't possibly figure out."

"Actually, I think I know, I think someone told them that I was a gold digger or something."

Hearing this causes a shocked expression to come across her face. "I wonder who could have possibly told that giant lie."

"I'm not sure, but perhaps we should ask the rebels when we defeat them?"

Jareth's eyes then lit up, impressed by his wife's quick thinking. "You're a genius my queen!"

As the couple chatted, the guards saw a group of suspicious looking people walking up to the castle. 

"Halt! Who goes there!" Didymus yelled, slightly reaching for his sword. 

Without a word, the suspicious group brought our their weapons and started attacking.

"So it's like that then! Guards, charge!" Didymus commanded, brandishing his sword. The battle lasted an incredibly long time, but Didymus's guards eventually won and tied up the leader of the rebels.

As the rebels were being brought in, Jareth and Olivia had been running back, hearing the commotion happening outside the castle.

"Didymus! What happened out there!" Olivia asked, seeing the large amount of prisoners being brought in.

"Your Majesty and Your Highness, I think these were the remaining rebels that were trying to attack you!" Didymus said, ushering the rebels into the prison.

"Thank you for defending them Didymus! You and your guard being great honor to the kingdom." Olivia then curtsied to Didymus and continued to walk with Jareth down the hallway.

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Highness!" Didymus continued to walk down the hallway as well to make sure the rebels were properly jailed.

About a hour after all the rebels were imprisoned, Olivia and Jareth walked into the dungeon to question where the leader heard about the rumor involving Olivia.

"I refuse to speak to a power seeking hag like you!" The leader of the rebellion barked, pointing at Olivia after she asked why he thought that Olivia was a gold digger.

"How dare you speak of my wife that way!" Jareth balled up his fist in anger.

"You should be angry that this harlot is using you!"

Not wanting the argument to escalate, Olivia tried asking the rebellion leader again about where they heard the rumor, only to get ignored again.

Finally deciding to give up for the day, Olivia and Jareth decided to leave and go eat dinner. However, Jareth had started an investigation to find out who lied to the rebellion's leader.


	5. Chapter 5

Around a week after the leader of the rebellion and his followers had been arrested, the investigation on the origin of the rebellion had not gone that far. There had been reports of people talking in secret, but each report had another explanation behind it.

"Thank you Liv! Ludo learn a lot more now thanks to you!" Ludo smiled and hugged Olivia tightly.

"Y-you're welcome Ludo! You've gone really far in your communication skills! I'm really proud of you!" 

After Liv finished her lessons with Ludo, she walked over to Hoggle, who was watering flowers all alone.

"Hoggle, would you like to have some of my stories read out loud with Ludo? You seem, alone."

"Gah, I don't care, though I wouldn't mind that much. So...I may as well." Hoggle then got flustered a bit.

"Sounds excellent, we'll see you tomorrow!"

"Alright, fine, see ya then."

Later, Oliver just got back from hanging out from some of his new goblin friends as he heard someone loudly talking to themselves in one of the rooms.

"Gah, I can't believe this plan failed! I set up the perfect lie to get Olivia out of the picture, but the idiots couldn't even get into the castle!" One of the castle's maids stormed angerly around her room.

As soon as Oliver heard this loud rant, he was shocked and immediately tried to find his brother in law.

He opened Jareth and Olivia's bedroom door, and immediately told them what he just heard.

"Is that so, well I will investigate this immediately. Thank you very much Oliver!" Jareth then got out of his bed and left the room and went to go get some of his knights to apprehend this individual.

Olivia then followed her husband and smiled at Oliver, clearly grateful for his help.


	6. Chapter 6

As the trial of the maiden came up, Jareth had a core plan to prove the maiden's guilty status. Olivia sat next to her husband, who was taking control of the case.

"Members of the jury, I wish to bring out a spell to see if this young maiden is guilty." Jareth loudly spoke to the jury, bringing out a crystal ball and using a projection spell to project what the ball sees to the jury.

"I shall cast a time viewing spell to see what this girl was doing when the young prince accused her." 

Jareth then smiled and performed the spell, and to the maiden's horror, it projected the rant that Oliver heard.

"I-I was framed! Someone set me up! Please believe me my king!" The maiden desperately yelled. 

"And tell me, how smart would this "framer" be to hope for random chance for the frame to work? Not very smart I say." Jareth smugly retorted, tightening the tie on his suit.

The maiden then noticeably got more nervous. In desperation, she ran off the podium and tried to escape.

"She's trying to escape! Guards, get her!" Didymus yelled, his guards blocking off every exit of the courtroom.

The young maiden was forcefully brought back to the podium. "Alright, fine! I started the rebellion! Now let me go!" 

Jareth then smiled confidently, but then confusion washed across his face. "I must ask, why? Why did you do this?"

"Because you were meant to be mine! That harlot Olivia is undeserving of you! She's just a normal girl, she should not be queen!"

"Your rabid jealousy caused multiple people to be arrested! You are a disgrace to this kingdom. If you truly loved him, you should have been happy that he was happy with someone else." Olivia finally spoke up, fed up with the girl's behavior.

"Couldn't have said it better myself my queen. Olivia is the best thing that happened to me! Status should not matter to be a good queen, and Olivia is a fantastic queen. Guards, take her away!" Jareth furiously yelled at the maiden, then the guards arrested the maiden, trying to silence her crazed ravings.

"Man, I can't believe it's finally over. Feels great doesn't it Liv?" Oliver joyously said, walking so joyfully out of the courtroom he could easily be mistaken for skipping.

"Agreed Oliver, and thank you so much for reporting what that girl was saying. If you hadn't said anything, she could've created another rebellion." Olivia smiled at her younger brother, and to her husband.

"Well, I think now that this whole matter is over, we should celebrate! I mean, Olivia is fully healed and the threat looming over the kingdom is over. So, why not host a party?" Jareth said, wrapping an arm around Olivia's waist.

"We also have some news to tell the kingdom, so this will be the perfect chance." Olivia then put her arm around Jareth's waist. 

"Oh! What is it?" Oliver said excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"You'll just have to wait until the party." Olivia said as she and Jareth walked into their room.


	7. Chapter 7

The day of the party has arrived, and Jareth and Olivia were preparing to head out.

"You ready to go my queen?" Jareth made some minor adjustments to his blue suit and reached his arm out to his wife.

"Yep!" Olivia looked at the matching blue dress her husband had given her and grabbed her husband's arm.

The two walked out to the ballroom, seeing Hoggle mopping the hallway.

"Oh, hello Hoggle? Are you gonna go to the party?"

"I thought I wasn't invited, so I'm staying out of your way." 

"Of course you're invited! You free to go if you want to." Olivia smiled at Hoggle, hopeful that her friend would go to the ball.

"Gah, alright I'll go. See you at the ball." Hoggle said, finishing mopping and walking towards the ballroom.

When the king and queen arrived, they heard the loud chatter of the guests. While Olivia was looking around, she saw Didymus, Ludo, and Hoggle talking.

"Your Majesties! It is a pleasure to see that you have finally arrived!" Didymus then saluted the king and queen.

"Ludo is happy too!" 

"It is a shame that Sarah and Toby couldn't make it, but they were apparently too busy to go. We did tell them the surprise through letter though. We're sure you're going to love it!" Olivia said, then looked towards Jareth.

"Yes, that is quite a shame. I am glad she has priorities though." Jareth then sighed and looked lovingly at his wife, sharing her excitement for the news.

Finally, the time for the big announcement has come. Olivia and Jareth got up onto the stage, feeling both nervous and excited.

"Thank you all so much for coming to this great celebration! Our kingdom has gone through a lot of strife recently because of the rebellion, but now we have taken care of the problem. Now, for the announcement you have been all waiting for!" Jareth said into the now silent crowd

Olivia then smiled, looking down at her stomach. "Me and Jareth are now having a child!"

The crowd then bursted into a loud cheer, anticipating the birth of the new prince or princess. The party went on until late into the night, and the king and queen went to bed, excited for the birth of their first born child.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of months after the announcement, the day of the birth of Olivia and Jareth's child had come. Olivia had been in an infirmary bed for a majority of the day, resting after the painful of her child.

Jareth had been a nervous wreck for a majority of the day. Far from his usual cheerful and flamboyant behavior, he had been making sure that his wife was OK.

After Jareth was allowed into the room, he ran up to see his newborn daughter.

"Wow, she's beautiful! What should we name her?" Jareth smiled, looking at his newborn daughter.

"I was thinking Jane, it is sort of similar to your name, and I think it sounds nice."

"Sounds excellent! Jane it is!"

After Olivia was able to leave the infirmary, there was a ceremony celebrating Jane's birth. The ceremony involved an introduction to the new baby and a blessing towards the child's future. As the ceremony went on, the kingdom was filled with optimism towards the future. When the ceremony ended, the new parents went back to their room, putting their new child in the crib made for her. As they went back into bed, they looked at each other lovingly.

"I love you my queen."

"I love you too my king."


End file.
